degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150526192048
OTP, thy name is Bellarke. Not a coincidence that this pairing beautifully mirrors my ultimate OTP Delena and it’s rival ship (Finn/Clarke) is damn near identical to my NOTP Stelena, lol. Bellarke butted heads from the moment they met due to their similar personality traits in conjunction with their monumental differences. Clarke initially found Bellamy to be selfish, irrational, and pompous, and was put off by his impulsiveness and snarky disposition, whereas Bellamy simply had Clarke pegged as an uptight, prissy princess standing in his way. However, as they got to know each other better, they developed a mutual respect for one and other that gradually developed into a solid friendship. Bellamy has opened up to Clarke and let her see him at his most vulnerable and Clarke is never more alive than when she’s with Bellamy whether she’s undermining his authority during a heated shouting match (putting him in his place when everyone else is too afraid to stand up to him) or they’re engaged in a light, teasing banter. They bring a side out of each other that no one else can. Finn/Clarke, on the other hand, have had no organic growth and build up. They took an immediate romantic (superficial) interest in each other from the gate and were professing love from the moment they jumped into bed within only a few weeks of knowing each other. Prior to this, Finn also had unfinished business with an ex girlfriend that he never bothered to clue Clarke in on. Sound familiar? Clarke didn't know Finn at all. She was enamoured with a surface image and had it in her head that it was love because he made her heart race and her palms all sweaty. She doesn’t yet grasp that love is a lot more than just a physical reaction and that she actually has a solid foundation to have it with Bellamy more than anyone else. Of course, on the flip side, Bellamy is too wrapped up in another object of his affections, his sister - albeit obviously in a very different way - to take note of his growing feelings for Clarke. Right now, he thinks Octavia is all he has room for in his heart, but there’s no mistaking the way he looks at Clarke with unparalleled admiration and adoration. She gets under his skin and annoys the absolute shit out of him a lot of the time, but he can’t deny that he enjoys her company and entrusts her with his life. In fact, at this point, he is clearly in love with her though he hasn't yet come to terms with it. In personality, Bellamy and Finn are very much like Damon and Stefan respectively as well. Bellamy is the quintessential antihero that tries to do the right thing, but whose moral hang-ups often get in the way. He makes questionable choices that reflect poorly on his moral character, but that NEED to be made that no one else has the balls to admit. He is not afraid to get his hands dirty for the good of the whole. Because of this coupled with his abrasive demeanour, people think him to be an uncaring, unfeeling asshole when in actuality, he cares the most and this is expressed through actions rather than words - precisely what sets him apart from Finn. Finn said one thing and did another. He won people over with his faux nice guy act and reaped all of the glory benefits. He got to be the good guy without needing to dirty his hands because Bell did all of that work. Again, sound familiar? It should! Finn was painted as the hero of the story despite being a grade A fucking jackass at times. Even though he did mature and eventually stole my heart, the majority of the time he was selfish, fickle, dishonest, self-pitying, and whiney, and a really flat and white-washed character to be honest. My annoyance with Finn, in the same vein that Stefan irritates the hell out of me a lot of the time, is that he was just as misguided and flawed as Bell, but nobody really paid any attention to those flaws. Instead, he was made out to be some sort of white knight next to Bellamy just because Bell had a booming temper and hid his vulnerability with a thin veneer of snark and indifference whereas Finn masterfully concealed his douchiness. Finn was not a TERRIBLE guy per se - actually, he turned out to be a really good guy - but he was no better or worse than Bell at any point in time. Period. This brings me back to Bellarke versus Flarke. One was a short sprint, the other is a marathon. Even though we now have the added complication of Clexa in the mix, I am confident that Bellarke will prevail. The most relationship building (and not to mention, character building) they have had is with each other. They have made each other better people. Essentially, they're each other's other half. As the showrunner himself put it: Clarke is the brain, and Bellamy is the heart. Neither one can survive without each other.